


Friends Forever

by Directioner1988



Category: Saddle Club - Bonnie Bryant, The Saddle Club (TV Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Giving Birth, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horses, Party, Public Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, stables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Veronica and Kristi learn the true meaning of the word friendship when Stevie and Carole come to Lisa's rescue





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Saddle Club fanfic so apologies if I get anything wrong.  
> The story is based both on the books and the TV series.  
> In the story Kristi and Betsy are identical twin sisters, it will also include underage sex, underage drinking and a teen pregnancy, so if you feel offended please don't read  
> Stevie and Carole are 13, while Lisa is 14, Red is 17  
> None of this story is real, it's all been made up in my imagination.

**Lisa didn't mean for this happen, it just did and out of the blue, now she found herself in a difficult yet dire situation and she had no one to turn to tell, well no-one except Red but he soon found out that he was in hot water too so she couldn't go to him. Let's start right from the beginning to how this nightmare started..**.

**As always Pine Hollow held the annual Halloween party for all the natives of Willow Creek, this year though with the Pony Club offering to take over, the stables downsized their usual party to just the staff and students of the riding stables. With the students throwing ideas left right and centre it was left to Lisa to write everything down and in the end it was decided that Sam and Megan were going to bring the decorations, Mrs. Reg with the help of Carole was going to cook the food for the party, leaving both the Cavanaugh Twins and Veronica to whine 'This party is going to be so boring'**

**'Well simple ladies, you don't have to come if you are going to think the party is going to be so boring' Red smiled making his way over to Lisa instantly making boy crazy Kristi instantly change her mind 'We'll come, won't we?'. She looked at her sister AND her only friend, who nodded in unison before all headed off towards the stables where Barq, and Garnet were waiting to be tacked up ready for their dressage lesson with new stable hand Jackson 'Jack' O'Neil**

**Arriving outside they noticed Red and Lisa getting more friendlier with each other than they should have in public**

**'Guys, save that for somewhere private' Max replied walking past catching on as Red and Lisa were about to kiss**

**'What does he even see in her?' Kristi questioned barely paying any attention to mounting Barq**

**'A lot of things apparently' Polly laughed mounting Prancer**

**'What are you jealous Kristi?' Carole teased tacking Starlight up**

**'Me, jealous ha ha, no!' Kristi defended herself giving Carole a filthy look for even asking her that question**

**'Uh-huh sure, whatever you say Kristi' Carole laughed making her way into the riding ring with Stevie and Lisa close behind.**

**Joining the students outside, Max cleared his throat and declared 'In three days time, we will be opening the stable doors to potential new riders, so Jack here has offered to help Red out'**

**'Max, what has that got to do with us?' Desi asks patting Jellybean**

**'Well Desi, I want you guys to show the potential students why they should come to Pine Hollow Stables' Max responded 'And if you're lucky I may pick two of you to show them around' he smiled heading off leaving Red and Jack to start their lesson, when out of the blue a snap could heard followed by a scream that could only come from the most spoiled brat to ever have stepped on Pine Hollow soil since the Riding School opened Veronica diAngelo**

**Running over Max tended to Veronica while Carole dismounted her beloved horse to calm a very spooked out Garnet down**

**'What happened?' she asked looking over at Max who was just cleaning up a small graze of Veronica's knee**

**'Looks as if someone had cut her stirrup leathers' Murray spoke up joining his step-sister as she remained by Garnet's side**

**'Why would they want to do that though?' Betsy and Kristi asked in unison**

**'Revenge' Veronica exclaims as her blue eyes fall on Stevie Lake**

**Deciding it was questions for one day, Mrs. Reg took the Italian-Australian teen to Willow Creek General Hospital to get checked over to see if she had broke anything leaving Max to gather everyone into the lounge, where they all found somewhere to either sit or stand**

**'I'm very angry at everyone, cutting someone's stirrup leathers is down right dangerous, you all should know that' he shouted causing several of the students to flinch at the tone of his voice**

**'But Max...' Stevie interjected**

**'No buts Stevie, all riding is suspended until further notice. Do you understand?' he explicated**

**'Yes Max' they all sighed before all** **heading off in several directions, Kristi as usual tried to get Red's attention**

**In the stables and with one student already injured (thanks to a cut stirrup leather), Max placed his hands behind his head, he knew he couldn't afford anything else to go wrong. All eyes fell on Stevie as entered the stables, she could feel a thousand eyes watching her as she lead her half- Arabian, half-Saddlebred mare Belle into her stall, before untacking her and giving her good grooming.**

**'You don't believe it was Stevie that cut Veronica's stirrup leathers do you?' Lisa asked her boyfriend as they both watched Stevie head back outside to meet up with Phil**

**'I don't but Max does and so does Mrs. diAngelo' Red answered laying fresh hay down in Barq's stall**

**'Red, you're forgetting one thing... Max believes that pigs can fly' Lisa remarked making the older teen laugh**

**'That's true he does, even if you tell him they don't, he will fight to prove they did'**

**Exiting his office, Max stood at the top of the stairs and called Stevie's name, who was stood outside talking to her boyfriend**

**'Stevie, a word please in my office' he called out as the blonde haired teen said her goodbye's to Phil and headed towards Max's office while the signal of Veronica's back came blaring from Sam**

**'Good riddance' Veronica muttered as she slowly walked her way towards Garnet's stall, her arm in a sling**

 

**'Stevie never did it and you know she didn't Carole argued sticking up for her absent friend and fellow Saddle Clubber**

**While Carole and Kristi were arguing in the stables over who they claimed did it, Max was having stern words about the prank Stevie had pulled on Veronica**

**'Max, I didn't do it though' Stevie argued calmly**

**'Stevie, I'm not saying you did, all I'm saying is that I'm suspending until the perpetrator is found'**

**'What?'**

**'It's only fair Stevie'**

**'I guess so'**

**Walking out his office, Stevie couldn't let the news sink in before she made a mad dash to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Returning her friends half an hour later looking worse for wear**

**'I've been suspended' she blurted out trying not to cry**

**'What? When? Until?' Carole questioned**

**'Until the person responsible is found' Max answered**

**'So like riding until further notice' Carole replies earning a nod off Max**

**'Good' Veronica snarled as she walks past Phil, Stevie and Carole in into the rider's lounge followed by Kristi and Betsy**

**'Max what about the party?'**

**'That's still going ahead' he answered as the smell of Mrs. Reg's famous carrot cake filled the stables**

**Meanwhile somewhere far away Red was throwing his own party with only Lisa invited. Getting out a bottle of Vodka and orange juice, Lisa picked them up and with a hint of thinking about the consequences poured them copiously into her hot pink beaker before downing it in two swigs causing her to get slightly tipsy, deciding he would do the same Red refilled Lisa's beaker and downed the concoction himself, feeling drunk enough the two started kissing and exploring each other's bodies when Lisa's well manicured hands fell on the dent in Red's trousers, causing her to rub her palm over it, eliciting a guttural moan from Red who just unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down until them and his boxers were by his ankles, Lisa smiling at the sight pulled her jodhpurs and briefs down revealing not only her bare legs.**

**Going against preparing himself, he guided Lisa to where his cock stood proud and tall, letting her slowly lower herself on his dick until he was completely sheathed inside her, making certain to stay quiet, the two began drunkenly moving as a pace that suited them until Red felt his orgasm approaching. let a silent uh and he finally let loose and came inside the young teen**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter isn't as good as it should be, I hope still you enjoy reading it


End file.
